fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanonlords Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2013
03:29 I'm convinced that one guy was watching us the whole time o.e 03:29 I'm also convinced there's a meth lab nearby... e.e 03:37 <_<< 03:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=934OU3f3wUY This is why Flipnote shall always be better than Pencil or whatever animation tool :3 03:38 I would change the title if i kinda knew the name of the song... .____. 03:48 Blue says he won =L 03:49 (No) 03:49 Red won! 03:51 Blue says he still won =L 03:51 "I won! I won! YEEEEEAAAAAH!" 03:54 yo 03:55 'Ello 03:55 Zie 03:55 hey Ice 03:55 From some people I hear Flipnote 3D is free, but from others, they say you have to pay :/ 03:57 Hi Zie 03:57 Ice its free 03:57 however 03:57 you have to pay for the online service 03:57 Ah. 03:57 1 dollar 03:57 each month 03:57 however 03:57 nintendo allows you 03:57 The first month free 03:57 to use the service 03:57 Right? 03:58 as a certain time 03:58 Yes 03:58 first month free 03:58 Eh, I'll just upload them on YouTube XD 03:58 Seeing as you could save them as .avi now. 04:02 I'm using my gmail more than my actual email XD 04:03 yay 04:03 guys 04:03 i'm broadcasting 04:03 PYRUSLORDS RADIO 04:03 :3 04:07 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:07 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:07 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:07 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:07 request a song peeps 04:08 request request peep 04:08 s 04:08 I'M RADIOACTIVE 04:09 yeahhhhh 04:09 nexus do you want any songs to play 04:09 hmm 04:09 Woah didn't expect it to be loud XD 04:09 Ear plug time T.T 04:09 ice turn your volume down 04:10 21 guns will be after the new song 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:19 I bet you want to lose your rights (d) 04:20 (NO) 04:20 nobody is listening 04:20 i loseeeeee moneyyyy 04:20 I was looking a song up (d) 04:20 k 04:22 Play Melody of the Wild Dance or (die) 04:22 Nobody was listening .-. 04:22 ? 04:22 (die) 04:22 added 04:22 more krabs 04:23 Fishes (die) 04:23 (success) 04:24 moar prozzak 04:27 (troll) 04:30 This song...SO RACIST 04:30 lol 04:30 One time, my sister called 911 16 times on a phone our dad gave her e.e 04:30 prozzak is awesomeee 04:30 plus their songs make you feel good 04:30 bleach 04:30 UP 04:31 We all thought that phone didn't work... 04:31 TURN UP DA VOLUME 04:31 (troll) 04:31 (rage) 04:31 Your music stopped sorry (troll 04:31 *(troll) 04:31 * (troll) (troll) 04:31 oh wait its back 04:31 (die) 04:32 RANDOM LYRIC CHANGE 04:33 lol 04:33 dafuq 04:33 What is wrong with this (rage) 04:33 (troll) 04:34 (nsig) 04:34 (troll) 04:35 http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights/Renardy 04:35 (d) 04:35 hm 04:36 up next 04:36 mlp 04:36 OH GOD NO 04:36 GET WOLF 04:37 yessss poniesss 04:37 moar ponies 04:37 moar krabs 04:37 (die) 04:38 a true true friend 04:38 helps a friend in need 04:38 a freidn will be there to help them see 04:38 a true true friend 04:38 helps a friend in need 04:38 to see the light 04:38 that shines in nexus (troll) 04:39 restarting 04:39 Tab is an evil key (rage) 04:40 then she came 04:40 (DIE) 04:41 WOLF 04:41 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:41 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:41 I'll be gone for a while 04:41 @Wolf (die) 04:41 ok 04:41 Wolf 04:41 http://grooveshark.com/#!/jerrypop/broadcast 04:41 i need 04:41 viewers 04:42 or else bad things happen :l 04:42 what "bad things" 04:42 no party 04:42 Wolf listening to MLP 04:53 04:53 I'm listening to WWE. 05:02 station inactive 05:02 atm 05:08 They forced me to do Just Dance 2 ._. 05:08 lol 05:09 =L 05:09 L= 05:09 JUST DANCE, ICE, JUST DANCE! 05:09 Just Dance needs to just die 05:09 4 has Gangnam Style XD 05:09 Eh, Just Dance was okay at first... But I grew tired of it .-. 05:10 They should've stopped after 2 05:11 Yeah 05:11 They had only like.... Two good songs on 3. 05:11 yeah 05:12 Zie, what is it with you and the Chat Logs? 05:17 ii dunno 05:17 it randomly adds it 05:17 also LOL everyone is butthurt about the fairy type 05:17 and how its is stupid 05:17 guess they really love dragon types 05:18 Eh, it's okay... 05:18 Super Smash Bros. U and Super Smash Bros. 3DS are the official names for SSB4 05:18 sakurai be original next time 05:18 People will probably stick with Ice or Dragon types for handling Dragons 05:18 yeah 05:18 i love ice types because they coo 05:18 Ice types are best anti-Dragon (y) 05:22 Imagine 05:22 A DRAGON/FAIRY POKEMON 05:23 o.e 05:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5E-CqXpv4s qoq 05:24 wow 05:33 my body 05:33 my body was ready 05:33 my body 05:33 my body was readyy 05:33 Really? 05:41 (No) 05:41 my body my body was ready 05:41 wheres nintendocan 05:43 really? 05:43 (no) 05:44 really? 05:46 ... 05:46 (die) 05:46 my body my body was ready 05:46 My body 05:46 my body was ready 05:47 really? 05:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ElnFTNPOhE yes 05:48 not really? 05:48 MY BODY WAS READY WOLF 05:49 MY BODY MY BODY IS READY 05:49 for 05:49 june 21st 05:49 I'm not here on June 21st. 05:49 story week 05:49 mmy body 05:49 my body is ready 05:50 for story week 05:50 my body 05:50 my body was ready 05:50 I'm not here on June 23rd either D= 05:50 (rage) 05:51 Dammit that's my day (rage) 05:51 (success) 05:51 (No) 05:51 (success) 05:51 my body 05:51 is 05:52 (die) 05:52 ready 05:52 (reggie) 05:52 who wants to put a reggie emote 2013 06 14